Episode 13 - I, Mirai Momoyama, Tried to Fly!
is the thirteenth episode of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It aired in Japan on TV Tokyo on July 1st, 2018. Content Summary ''Mirai's sudden anxiety worsens when she finds herself locked in a storage room! After being rescued she confides in her friends how unsure she is of herself and decides that she must take a big step in order to overcome it. '' Plot As Emo freaks out wondering where Mirai could have vanished to, Yuzuru joins the girls to inform them that their turn has come up. Emo informs him of what happened as Anna and Sara join them as well. Anna teasingly wonders if Mirai just got scared and ran away- but Emo confidently tells her that although Mirai spaces out at times she is not a coward. Seeing how serious she is, she claims to only be kidding and they begin to bicker as Sara begins to give it thought, wondering where she could have possibly went. Meanwhile, Mirai is revealed to be within a large storage room practicing. She knows how important it is that she manages to perform this new appeal, but even though she managed to do it before, she is so worried that she keeps messing up. She tries again despite this and manages to perform- only to crash into a pile of boxes and knock them over. She apologizes, having been unaware of the mess she made until she looks, and she panics upon realizing she's running late. She attempts to leave, but just then a few staff members come by to lock the room, in a hurry to get to the performance hall in time for Kiratts performance. Mirai begins to beat on the door and play with the handles, yelling out in hopes of getting someone's attention. Emo suggests that she and Rinka go to look for Mirai, worried that something happened to her. Yuzuru agrees to stall the audience for the time being but warns them it can't last very long. The three run off when Sara happens to see how concerned Anna looks. She makes a remark and runs off, with Sara happily trailing behind her. Yuzuru informs Meganee of what happened and she agrees to help, starting up a discussion with the confused audience members. She reveals that something has come up, so for the time being she will hold a magic show for the audience. As this is going on Mirai attempts to crawl her way out of the locked room by stacking several boxes. But when she realizes how high up she is, she realizes jumping out of the window isn't possible and heads back inside. She then notices the fire alarm and attempts to press it, but she's unable to bring herself to do it knowing how wrong it is- even in a dire situation like this. It's then she hears a sound and looks up to find a grate leading to the ceiling, and she uses the stack of boxes beneath it to climb up and inside; only to find a large group of small fluffy rodents and hurriedly pulls herself back out. Emo and Rinka call for Mirai while running down the hall, when they suddenly hear a loud crash coming from the storage room. She mentions this to Sara and they wonder if Mirai is inside. Meanwhile, Yuzuru is revealed to have been made Meganee's unwilling assistant in her magic show. He anxiously asks if she knows what she is doing, and she claims that it'll be fine because she just saw it done on a magic show recently. Yuzuru begs that Mirai returns soon. As Mirai comes to, she overhears Emo and Rinka and hurriedly runs to the door. She explains that she had been practicing her dancing when she got locked inside, and as Rinka offers to get her help, Emo resumes panicking when she points out it was there turn to go on. Sara and Anna join them and question why the girls are standing around, but after Emo informs them that Mirai got locked inside, Anna gently chastises Mirai and summons her maid, deciding to pay for the damages done to the door. She warns Mirai to stop back and suddenly, her maid is able to easily punch the door open, sending Mirai flying backwards. The girls rush inside to check on her and she apologizes for keeping them, explaining how much she wanted to nail their performance, so she came there to practice. Rinka and Emo assure her that it's okay and they share a smile- until Anna yells out to interrupt them and remind them of their performance. Mirai is delighted to know Anna helped out, but she claims to have only done it because she wanted to win fairly. It's then Sara asks why Mirai just didn't use her PriChan Cast to get help; and when it she dodges the question and insists they hurry back, it dons on them that she forgot she could use it. Just as Meganee starts sawing into the box, she is informed that Miracle☆Kiratts has arrived and stops, ending her magic show; much to Yuzuru's relief. Backstage, Rinka gives the girls some words of encouragement. While Mirai is unsure if she can do this or not, Emo is very confident. Everyone in the audience is excited for the performance. Including Hikari, who feels bad for not helping Mirai out earlier, assuming they were in some clumsy accident. Meanwhile, Anna appears to be in a fairly good mood as she sits down in one of her rooms, with Sara remarking on her sudden uplift in mood. Anna claims it's nothing, claiming she only wanted to watch and see what pathetic performance they put on. Emo sees how little confidence Mirai has, and she confides in them by explaining her concerns. She is sure she is only holding Emo back, pointing out that despite her efforts she hardly managed to get the appeal right. As she tries to determine what to do, Rinka intervenes by pointing out that many people aren't confident at first, saying that it was becaue of her and Emo that she was able to join on their team as a producer. Emo then reminds Mirai of how nervous she was during their first performance, and even now, while she isn't sure if she's doing everything right she has fun and with Mirai on her side, she finds the courage to try. Rinka insists that by cowering from tough situations, they would have never found their courage to keep going. It's that sparkling feeling Mirai instilled in them; the one telling them to keep trying. Seeing her friends confidence, Mirai is able to calm down and agree with them. She has helped others find theirs and now she must find her own. With that, the stage transforms and the girls change into their chosen coords, appearing on stage to perform "Ready・Action!". For a second she hesitates when it comes time to perform the Yattemita as she remembers her failure training. But snapping out of it, Mirai goes on to execute it perfectly alongside Emo, and their coords begin to brilliantly sparkle. After the performance, Meltic StAr rejoins the stage as everyone begins voting for which performance they prefered. As this is going on Anju momentarily takes the stage to congratulate both teams for amazing her as much as they did, then Meganee reappears with the results and she takes off. The Kiratto Chance button from performances suddenly appear before both groups and they put their hands on it as instructed to see that Miracle☆Kiratts has won, gaining them the prize coords and a Kiratto Chance. As everyone cheers for the girls, Mirai is momentarily stunned until Emo manages to snap her out of it. Despite their loss, even Meltic StAr seems happy for the girls as Meganee goes on to explain how special the Pri☆Chan Uniform Pure White Coord is. Anju reappears on a large screen behind the girls and she compliments their efforts as everyone resumes cheering. Later into the evening everyone has changed back into their casual clothing as everything is being put away and taken down. The five girls regroups, with Anna teasingly saying they probably only won due to being a novelty as a new team. However, she wouldn't mind exchanging Follow Tickets with them since it'll happen at some point anyway. Emo is initially angered but she teases her back, full of confidence. This causes Anna to angrily tell her off and they resume bickering. In this time, Sara offers to change Follow Tickets with Mirai and they quickly calm down the girls to properly exchange. Rinka happily continues to film the group as everyone is left with high spirits. Elsewhere, there is a building shown to be near the beach. In said building or home are many sparkling trophies. Outside sitting in one of the chairs is Aira Nanahoshi, who watches Miracle☆Kiratts perform. She is shown speaking to Anju, who recalls how the performance went and how the girls won their Pure White coord. However, it's still too early to determine which team could possibly be entrusted with their creations more; even Meltic StAr has only reached half of their potential. She thinks about a mysterious purple-haired girl, who is later revealed as Mel Shido, along with the time she spoke to Rinka before smiling. Aira stands up and remarks upon how fun this sounds, with Anju agreeing. Characters ''Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. Trivia * Aira Nanahoshi appears at the end of the episode talking with Anju Shiratori. * Erica Roppongi performs a very powerful one inch punch that leaves a crater, sends a metal door flying, and the force knocked Mirai down. Errors *As Emo panics wondering where Mirai went, her tears are skin-colored. *After their performance, the detailing of Mirai's sleeves are missing. Videos Episode Preview Links Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Episodes